The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Xerochrysum, botanically known as Xerochrysum bracteata(previously Bracteantha bracteata), and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEBB08392’. ‘KLEBB08392’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross in Summer 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Xerochrysum parent, ‘W 156’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Xerochrysum parent, ‘W 007’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was first propagated in May 2006 by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a two and one-half-year period (approximately 4 to 5 generations). ‘KLEBB08392’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Canada on Mar. 31, 2008. ‘KLEBB08392’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.